Various treatments to bodily tissue have been attempted. Devices that can deliver a fluid from a distal end port of a catheter have been described. Devices have been described that have a valve at a distal port that allows fluid to flow through the valve in an open configuration and prevents fluid from flowing through the valve in a closed configuration. Devices have also been described that can create microfluidic pulsed jets at the distal end of a catheter. Additionally, intravascular devices that include elements that pierce lumen walls can be deployed within a lumen and deliver medication into a lumen wall. Some devices have a plurality of delivery ports through which fluids are delivered simultaneously. These devices and methods of use have one or more shortcomings for which the disclosure herein compensates.